


What I Really Wanna Say

by beffwrites



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beffwrites/pseuds/beffwrites
Summary: Mateo gets hurt on a call, and Marjan offers to keep an eye on him.
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	What I Really Wanna Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals, this is my first ever published fic, so bare with.  
> Purely written for @evaneddie on tumblr.
> 
> Fic title is the song What I Really Wanna Say by Nicole Serrano!

Marjan wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed since they’d arrived at the hospital. The waiting room was silent, only the bustling of the nurses and the pacing from her boots could be heard. A hand curling around her shoulder almost makes her jump, attention being directed to the hand’s owner. 

Concern is written across Paul’s face, his eyes are roaming her face, studying her expression. “He’s going to be fine, you know that, right?” His voice is calm enough that it almost soothes her.  _ Almost _ . She’s not entirely sure if she can use her voice, opting to shoot him a weak smile instead. Marjan wordlessly allows him to guide her to a seat, TK shooting her a hollow smile as she takes up the seat opposite him.

The exhaustion of the shift was catching up with her, and Marjan felt her eyes droop. She couldn’t sleep, not until she knew Mateo was okay. Mateo, the dumbass who’d risked his own life to make sure she got out safe. She wasn’t entirely sure she’d ever forget the cry of pain he’d let out when the building crumpled. 

The dull tick of the clock could be heard, agonizingly slow as they waited for news.

“Mateo Chavez?” A voice called out, snapping Marjan back to reality as she jumped to her feet. Owen was already speaking with the nurse in hushed tones, and panic bubbled within her chest.  _ Please let him be okay _ . The girl had found herself growing closer with the other, familiar feelings of a crush stirring up inside her the more time she spent with him. She’d pushed it aside, of course, but in this moment, she was beginning to regret trashing the idea of something more before she’d even given it a chance.

“He’s going to be okay.” Marjan hadn’t even noticed Owen and the nurse had stopped talking, but she almost collapsed with relief from his words. “He’s being released in an hour, but they want someone to monitor-”

“-I’ll do it,” the determined tone in her voice surprised even herself, and she found herself studying the face of her coworkers, waiting for someone to object. 

“Are you sure? You look exhausted?” Judd’s voice cut through, concern written across his face. He looked just as exhausted as she felt, but she nodded. 

“Alright.” Owen smiled at the girl, clasping a hand on her shoulder before disappearing to talk to the nurse from before. Marjan felt herself sinking back into the chair, her eyes trained on the clock as she refocused back on the dull ticking sounds, waiting for the moment she could see her friend.

  
  
  


An hour later, the firefighter found herself hovering in the doorway, watching cautiously as Mateo chatted to a nurse. She could briefly pick out parts of the conversation, and knew she was probably telling him to take it easy. Marjan had already spoken to one of the doctors about what pain medication the other was on. The nurse’s gaze met her own, and the older woman smiled before murmuring a goodbye to Mateo, swiftly leaving the room.

“Marjan,” Mateo breathed out, a smile stretching across his lips. Marjan felt her traitorous heart flutter, and she found herself shooting him a glare, the smile on his lips fading. 

  
“If you ever pull a stunt like that, ‘Teo I-” The words caught in her throat, and Marjan shook her head. “Just don’t do that again. Ever. Got it?”

“Alright, I promise I won’t ever save your life again,” He teased, and Marjan found herself laughing, rolling her eyes fondly at the other. 

“You did not save my life, ‘Teo. Don’t get it twisted.”

“Kind of did.”

Their joint laughter filled the room, and Marjan felt a weight being lifted off her chest.  _ He was okay _ . 

“Come on, let’s get you home. You’re staying at mine so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t injure yourself further.” Her cheeks tinted at the idea of calling it home, as technically it wasn’t Mateo’s home but if the other had picked up on it, he didn’t say anything. He just grinned at her, grabbing the things Paul had brought him earlier before they left together, desperate to leave the clinical setting behind them.

  
  
  
  


It didn’t take them long to get back to her apartment. It took even less time for Mateo to make himself at home, sprawling himself across her couch, much to her amusement.

“How are you holding up?” Marjan’s voice is soft, her eyes watching him with intent as she placed down his things, before making her way over. With a playful roll of her eyes, Marjan gently shoved his legs out of the way, sitting next to him.

“How are you holding up?” Mateo countered, turning towards her with that trademark cheeky grin of his.

“I wasn’t the one that got trapped.”

“No, but TK told me you were worried,” His tone was somewhat teasing and Marjan was going to kill the other firefighter the next time she saw him.

“Yeah, well I care about you, you dork,” Marjan huffed, giving him a playful, but gentle, shove.

At her words, the playful smile faded from his lips, causing Marjan to frown. “Did I say something wrong?” She asked, teeth sinking into her lower lip. She was rarely nervous, but something about Mateo brought it out of her.

“It doesn’t matter,” Mateo said quickly, shaking his head as he smiled at her once more, but something about it seemed off.

“Come on, ‘Teo. Talk to me, that’s what friends are for right?”

“That’s exactly the problem.”

“What, that we’re friends?” Marjan’s heart dropped slightly as her brows furrowed together, the frown on her lips growing. 

“Not like that,” Mateo spoke quickly. He paused, scrunching his face up in thought, before the following words blurted from his lips. “I like you. Like, more than friends, like you, Marjan. I know you don’t feel the same-”

Marjan cut him off, leaning forwards to press her lips to his, the kiss only lasting a few seconds before she pulled away, lips curving up into a grin at the other’s bewildered expression. “You sure about that?” She murmured teasingly, her heart fluttering in her chest. Mateo blinked at her. Once. Twice. Before --

“Can you maybe do that again?” 

Laughter escaped her lips, and Marjan responded by leaning closer to him, one hand reaching out to curl around the back of his neck as she pressed her lips against his again. It was slow, soft and sweet and better than she’d imagined. Her fingers absentmindedly playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck as her lips moved against his, the smile never leaving her lips.

She pulled away, breathless laughter escaping her lips at the dopey grin stretched across his features. “If it wasn’t obvious by now, I do feel the same. I like you, ‘Teo. A lot.”

“Maybe I should get crushed by a building more often if this is the treatment I get after,” Mateo jokes, yelping as Marjan slapped his arm, shooting him narrowed eyes. “--or not.”

“You’re not allowed to pull this on me ever again, remember?”

“Yeah, I know,” Mateo smiled softly at her, cautiously reaching out to take her free hand in his own. “This okay?”

“Yeah. More than okay, actually.” Marjan grinned at him.

Suddenly, Mateo frowned. “What’s wrong?” Marjan questioned, concerned, as she studied his expression.

“I owe TK ten bucks.”

“What? Why?”

“I bet you wouldn’t like me back.” Mateo grinned sheepishly at her.

  
“Oh,  _ ‘Teo _ .” 


End file.
